TeacherxStudent A New Beginning
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: A new version, Aoki, is the 14 year old teacher and must learn how to deal with a class of third graders. Then there is Kokonoe the girl that makes everything difficult for him. Lets see if she will be able to convey her feelings to a teacher that shows no motivation towards his job, and wished he wasn't there in the first place, and let's see how he will react to her assertivness.
1. First Day on the Job

**Okay Here is my Kodomo no Jikan story! If you are against this pairing...you shouldn't have watched the anime...and plus at least I am reducing the age range here x3 At the beginning it will pretty much be in Aoki's pov so...yeah xD If you didn't bother to read the summary, Aoki sensei is 14 years old, and for the sake of myself and making this more fanbased he is also going to have more of a different personality, yet still in a way be the same. His personality includes the following: A more apathetic nature towards his job (He didn't really want this job in the first place) He also thinks things through more so as to not make things horrible like with the whole Rin, Parent/Guardian thing at the beginning (Story spoiler:I just didn't want to deal with that part of the series xD) He is also considerably smarter in this story making making it difficult to unerve him mentally. I will also try to make him more considerate towards everyone's feelings (Though I'm not that considerate in real life in general, so I will have to really think, to make this happen...) Since he is a kid he is also rather impatient, and won't hesitate to get what's needed done (So long as said thing doesn't involve being an ecchi) He has good control over situations in which would could be refered to as perverted, but that's only because he doesn't need any misunderstandings (Ecchi+This Aoki=Mindf*ck) Also this story will probably be focuses on the manga for the most part, just to let you know but also the anime for some of it as well. Oh and if you guys are wondering, yes the idea did reside itself in my head from the anime Negima.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kodomo no Jikan...yeah...**

**P.s. There will also be a monologue just incase anyone is confused as to why anything is happening.**

Chapter 1

A New Teacher!

_I am fourteen years of age... I had just chosen to continue my school life as a second year student in Junior high school..._

"So how the hell did I end up as a elementary school teacher!?"

_I am Aoki Daisuke, a fourteen year old boy, who was considered smart enough to pass right through high school, which I was given the chance, and bribed on several occasions to do so. Though out of the desire to spend my school life with those that are of my age range, so I happily declined their offer to put me into college. Today was the day that I was thought to be starting my third year in middle school. I was looking forward to seeing my friends. That however was not the case... my father and nee-chan thought it would be best if I used my smarts as an excuse to become part of the teaching society like them...even at this age. I really don't want to do this, but I guess I don't have that much choice in the matter, since father already informed the school of this. Damn this sucks..._

**And so the story begins!**

"Hey did you hear? There is a new teacher coming today!"

"Really? I wonder what kind of person they are."

"I wonder if it's going to be male or female."

"I just hope they are nice."

"Rin-chan, what are you doing in just your panties?" Questioned Kuro.

"Hold on, I'm sending a text to Mimi-chan

Whilst this was going on a young boy, was making his way down the hall. _Okay class 3-1...where is that. _He thought, as he looked at each room number on the doors he passed. _Alright there it is...I really don't want to do this._ He yawned before walking towards the door. His thoughts lingered as he reached for the door. A bad vibe was definitely being sent off, but he decided to ignore it.

"...Hello everyone I am-" He stopped himself as he opened his eyes. only to see a girl standing there with lone panties. He gulped and closed his eye as his mind went berserk. _I-I-I h-h-hate this! D-damnit! _"Sorry about that!" Was yelled out as he made a mad dash out of the room. _P.E. the last class? Where the hell did my luck go!? _The blush that he was hiding finally made its way into existence when he realized no one was in sight.

"Who was that?" Kuro asked, her friend who was still looking at the door where the male once stood.

"I have no idea." She said with a small smirk on her face. "But who knows maybe this could be fun."

Aoki, made his way to the teacher's lounge after calming down a bit. He scratched his head and let out another yawn. He opened the door and looked around.

"Oi nee-chan are you in here?"

He heard someone move there chair only to see someone he didn't know. He let out a disappointed sigh and looked up at her, slanting his eyes. She looked back at him with a confused face, before softening her expression and speaking.

"Hello there, who are you." She asked, giving him a warm smile._ Why is someone of his age here? Maybe he is just lost?_

Aoki looked at her for a second before answering, "My name is Aoki Daisuke, and you are?"

"I am Houin Sensei, may I ask what you are doing here?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"I am looking for my nee-chan, if you work here you should probably know her." He looked to his left and saw the door open, and into the room came the familiar face of the same person he was looking for.

"Oh hello Shirai nee-chan, what's up?" Aoki asked while halfway lifting his hand to greet her.

"You should really clean up that bed head of yours." Shirai requested.

"No." Was the only response.

"Then at least put on more formal clothes." She tried again.

"No." He repeated, causing her to sigh.

"Fine just don't let father see you here like that." She said, earning a smile and nod.

Houin, to say the least was confused, she spent the next few moments, moving her side to side while pointing her finger. Neither Shirai or Aoki, could tell if she was breathing but weren't going to take the chance. Shirai took the initiative and spoke in her younger siblings place.

"Houin Sensei, I'm not sure if you have been able to figure it out yet, at this rate seems like you have not, but no matter. This," She pointed to the younger male standing near her. "Is my younger brother."

Still confused, Houin decided to clarify something, "But he seems much younger than you, how is that possible?" She nearly yelled, and the statement itself sounded enough like and insult to her age that Shirai was about to pop.

Regardless she spoke, albeit not letting her emotions betray her, "To make things simpler he is my half-brother. My, mother happened to get very...affectionate...towards a young gentleman when she was out at a club one night." Explained a slightly agitated Shirai. Picking up on the agitation Aoki looked at his older sibling, causing her to have to recompose herself.

"I thought your parents were still together though Shirai-san?" Implied a still curious Houin sensei.

"They are, after the incident they made up, on the account that she was drunk. Just as well our father decided to raise him as though he was his own blood. If you are wondering about about his last name being different, he decided that on his own. Care to explain why Daisuke-kun?" Shirai more or less stated than asked.

"Because at the time it seemed as though if I didn't have the family's name then I wouldn't have to become a teacher as well. You people however are to damn strict, and decided I would regardless." He said, while slightly pouting.

"So basically he is rebellious." Shirai simplified, earning a glare from her sibling. Houin had seemed much less confused than at the beginning but there was still a question in her head.

"So...why is he here?" She asked, looking the older sibling in the eye.

She didn't expect the younger sibling to answer in her place, and frankly neither did the older sibling, "That is really simple, her, and father are stubborn and forced me into this. So now, god knows why, I will be teaching at class 3-1." A blush threatened to come on his face until he killed it with his mental strength.

Shirai sighed, and Houin still held some confusion as to how he was able to do this, but decided to leave it unasked. Shirai looked at her sibling and he looked back at her, albeit with a grudge-holding look. She switched her gaze to the direction of the door. He gave an understanding sigh and started walking towards his classroom. He walked there slowly, his body swaying to and fro. He almost looked drunk, only his cheeks weren't red and he was acting like a looney. He reached the classroom, and reached for the handle. He could already hear the class inside making a hell of a lot of noise. _Oh well not like I really have to apply myself with this, I'm not even getting paid. However...might be fun to play teacher for a while._

He opened the door and walked in the classroom. The sound of the door sliding open was enough to get the attention of everyone, seeing as they all turned their heads to see who their new homeroom teacher was. They saw someone come into the room, but who they saw wasn't expected. The person they saw was still a kid himself. They decided to let him speak and maybe he would clear something up.

He walked up to his desk and held back a yawn, he looked at his class and started to speak, "Hello everyone, I am Aoki Daisuke, I will be your new homeroom teacher." This caused a inevitable commotion, though surprisingly enough, it was accepted rather quickly. Then the questions began.

"How did you become a teacher?"

"How old are you?"

"Aren't you still in school as well?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Are you nice?"

The numurous amount of questions at an even faster rate, were starting to agitate the new teacher to new levels, but he kept his cool by reminding himself that they are still elementary schoolers. He raised his hand in the air to silence them, surprisingly it did work. He was finally able to speak...and hear himself think.

"Okay here is the deal, I will take roll, when I call your name, I will answer any question you may have, okay?"

"~Kaaay" The class said in a singsong.

_I already don't like this teaching..._

"Alright, umm... Kagami Kuro?"

"Present" Replied a girl, with black hair, doing something on her phone.

_Meh piss around all you like, not like I care. Doesn't seem like you have any questions either, or maybe you just don't care...doesn't matter._

"Usa Mimi?"

No one answered until Kuro spoke up again, "Absent."

"Alright then..." _Makes my job easier I guess_.

"Kokonoe Rin?" As soon as the words left his mouth a girl stood up with one hand in the air.

"Yes yes yeeees!" The fact that she stood up was enough to make him realise she had questions. Also the fact that she was who she was, made him have to fight off another blush.

"Hey sensei how old are you?"

"Fourteen." _I freaking knew it..._

"How are you already a teacher?"

"I was forced to ny my father and nee-chan, I was able to because my grades were good enough to get me out of school in general, though I was going to stay as student... though now I'm here." He said with an obvious hint of annoyance towards the fact.

"Oh, well do you have a girlfriend?" That was one question he did not expect to here, and therefore was keeping down another blush.

"N-no, romantic relations are trivial, there is no need for me to be involved in them." He said keeping his composure. The statement caused some of the class to chuckle, but a quick glare from their new teacher shut them up.

"Oh, is that so? In that case, starting today I'll be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed, with a cat smile.

_This girl...why do I get the feeling sh is going to be the one that gives me problems..._

"L-like hell you will!" He yelled, earning a what he knew was a fake teary eyed face.

"I mean, you have seen me naked after all."

"Sensei's a pervert!" A girl called out from the back of the class.

"No I'm not!" He looked over to Kuro who had her phone facing towards him. He ran a hand down his face. "Oh for the love of- Stop recording this!"

"No, this is quite good, you should keep going." She replied, not letting the phone leave him for a second.

He smirked at her and spoke, "Well how about this, stop recording, or your phone will be confiscated."

"Gya- fine..." She closed her phone and scowled.

He smiled towards her, and looked at Kokonoe who was still smiling at him. He decided to ignore her precense for now. He finished roll call and told everyone to do a self study, A.K.A. doing whatever they want. He sat down at a desk, which was much bigger than what he was used to. He laid his head down on his desk, hoping to get some sleep, however that was not meant to be considering that he was interrupted by the very girl he knew was going to be trouble.

"Hey, sensei?"

"Hmmm?" He spoke in a tired voice.

"Will you play with me?" She asked giving a cute grin.

"I...suppose so?" He said unsure of his reply, "What do you want to play?"

"I want to play sewing!" She exclaimed happily.

He stare at her for a moment and poked her cheek, "Umm what?"

_This is going to be stupid._

She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You need to put your 'needle' through my hole." She said, sending hot breath into his ear.

_What the hell!? W-w-why does she know these things!?_

"I refuse." He said flatly, pulling her away from his head.

"Come on it's just a game!" She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I refuse..." He said fighting off a small bit of heat.

" Aww, your no fun." She got off him and, twirled around with a smirk and wink as she walked back to her desk.

_...I don't think I'm going to like being a teacher...not...at...all._

**Well I'm done, please leave some feedback if you will, I am still trying to get the full understanding of Aoki's new age and personality in my head, so please be patient. I'm also not that used to things like Rin's personality, so please excuse that as well, I will be trying to work on that, any advice on how I could fix the character traits of them would be appreciated, and if you have any questions that I didn't cover about this version of Aoki, please feel free to ask! Until next time,**

**~Ciao**


	2. Return to the Classroom

**Well hello people who plan on continuing this story, I am back! I suppose it has been a little while since the first chapter was uploaded, but hey, I'm working on this as well as multiple other stories, so I can't exactly be expected of an update every day x3 Well in any case, it's good to see some reviews, and its also nice to see that people want me to continue this story. However... because it's been a while I have forgotten what I was doing in this story, so...awesome I might have mucked everything up xD In any case, I hope I will be able to keep track of everything I was doing beforehand, although I can still remember this: I SUCK at Kokonoe's personality, and it's still hard to get the hang of Daisuke's new one x3 So I will still be messing around with that... Well I think that's enough of this, I need to get on with the story x3 I will leave further messages at the bottom so hope you make it there :D **

**But first...Review Reply time :3**

**Android: Yep I will certainly be continuing, although it may not be the fastest updating time in the world... x3**

**Juggalomalice: I... cannot answer that question for you x3 Again as stated above, don't worry there will be more, just somewhat slow due to all the other things I have to write... Yeah, I do wish that others would post more of this series as well...but you know, and don't worry I will never stop a story once I have it posted... though there is also the fact that I don't know how or when they will end xD**

**As I have stated in another story: Screw the disclaimer! This is FanFiction dammit!**

**Warning: Expect awkwardness in this chapter, due to me forgetting what I was doing with it!**

**And second warning: Kokonoe may not appear in this chapter. I really just want to get this bloody chapter out. . So to compensate the next chapter will be out sometime sooner than a month, and it will be at least twice as long as this chapter! .**

Chapter 2

No easier...

It was now day two of working as a teacher, and Daisuke wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was walking into the school building with his elder sister, an irritated look on his face. He continued eye her with spiteful eyes, whilst she continued to ignore the fact that he was doing so. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave with both his father and his sister against him on the topic, he decided to give up on just asking to be let out of it. Instead he is now set on finding legit reasons to be let out of the job. That's when he remembered one of the children from his classroom.

_That girl... if someone as strange as her won't get me out of teaching, no one will... however even if she doesn't I'm still sure as hell not giving up. _He began to plan his simple approach on the topic, and when he had a plan, he looked up to his sister and began to speak.

"Hey, Shirai nee-chan, why is it that I have to continue this stupid teaching." His head looked back in front of him, as Shirai's turned towards him.

"Because it's what father wanted, why is it that you are so reluctant towards doing it?" She was unaware that she was leading herself into his plan, he on the other hand inwardly smiled, but knew not to get too excited.

His face stuck in its position, as Shirai turned her head forward as well. After a few more moments Aoki began to speak, "Well first things first, I wanted to continue my life as normal kids would have." She silently scoffed at this, but he chose to ignore it and continued, "and now I have new reasoning some of the children in there, one specifically, are rather... strange, to say the least." If nothing else, he had at least piqued his sister's interest.

"Strange? How so?" Once again he inwardly smiled at her words, but kept his outer appearance as a blank look.

They were now inside the building, and headed towards the teacher's lounge as their conversation continued, "Strange as in, the girl that I was just talking about, has a bit of a more... mature mind, and that being the case, I was asked to play a rather interesting game." These words made Shirai look his way, and he did the same as he looked up at her as well.

"...What kind... of game?" She started to grow suspicious and it was clear in her voice that she was doing so.

Aoki's face remained stoic as the conversation continued. Although realizing that it may not be the wisest decision to say out loud in the halls he stopped and signaled for her to bend down. She did so and he brought his mouth to her ear and he spoke of yesterdays incident. As the words left his lips and entered her ear, her face went red as she blushed. She quickly retracted her head and stood to full height as she stared at her younger brother with a face that held embarrassment.

"W...what happened!? Are you still a virgin!? Why didn't you say anything sooner!? L-l-l-lolicon!" The fact that she was yelling caused a lot of eyes to wander towards them, and he had to cover her mouth with his hand to make her shut up.

This, needless to say, he did not expect to happen. He closed his eyes, only to open them seconds later. He stared at her with a gaze filled with killing intent as he spoke, "I think it would be best if you shut up right now and calm down." His voice also held a sadistic tone as Shirai simply nodded her head.

He let go of her mouth and she began to speak, "A-alright, but you need to explain yourself." Her voice was now as calm as it was going to get.

He sighed and his gaze turned back to a stoic one, "I think you misunderstood something, but let's go over your entire little scene. First, I think you are forgetting my age, I can not be a lolicon, as I am now, and on top of that, the girl's age and my age aren't that far apart, only around three to four years. Second, Nothing happened, I declined her. Third, based of what I just said, yes I am a virgin, you dumb woman. And finally, I am not obliged to tell you everything now am I? Actually, I'm not obliged to tell you anything." His tone held more annoyance than anything else, the last thing he needed was his sex deprived sister accusing him of things.

Shirai simply stared at him as she calmed down, her face was returning to its normal stuck-up expression, to which Aoki sighed at as he continued to walk, simply pretending that conversation didn't happen. It didn't even matter anymore, he would rather deal with the adult minded elementary school student than his sister. At the very least he should have more control over what the girl thinks compared to what his sister thinks. They walked for a few minutes longer in silence, until they came to an intersection in the halls. Aoki turned to the left and headed to his classroom, and Shirai turned right, headed to the teacher's lounge, more than likely to see if anyone planned to sit around and slack off.

Daisuke continued to walk, ignoring any stares that he got from people who didn't know him, they were to be expected after all. Although, expected or not, he can't help but feel unpleasant. He has never enjoyed attention from others, but now he was forced into a job where he would have to deal with it. That thought alone made him dislike his family even more than he already did. He continued to walk, until he saw the door that held his fate, and led to a place that he never wished to return to. He sighed as he reached out to the sliding entrance.

As he proceeded to open it he instantly got glomped by the same girl that had previously filled his thoughts. And that one girl was already causing him problems as she lied on top of him. _I can already tell this day is going to go very poorly..._

__**OH MY F*C*I*G GOD! IT'S ACTUALLY TIME TO UPDATE! x3 In all honesty, I am very disappointed in this chapter x3 It was very short, I only inserted Kokonoe in for the last instant, and I had no idea what the heck I was doing... I apologize for this x3 But as stated before, the next chapter will be longer and feature more Kokonoe x3 ...I don't really have much to say here... If you want more information on updates for any of my stories you can follow me on Twitter as Shadowbrazier... yeah... SHOUT OUT FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! (...I had to put it that way xD) ...In any case I apologize for such an uninteresting and short chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. LOOK FORWARD TO IT! :3**

**~Ciao**


End file.
